Christmas on Camelot
by New Yorkie ' Stephanie
Summary: Merlin with a bit of twist Its Xmas time in Camelot and it its full of romance with Arthur and Gwen and Friendship but also alot of Drama rate for more chapters
1. Chapter 1

It was a few days till Christmas arrived in Camelot. The snow had already come four weeks early, filling the streets with its cold beauty. Snowballs were being tossed from child to child, gifts were being bought and decorations were being hung. The peasants houses in the lower town were all full of joy, most could only afford a pitiful amount of presents and decorations but that never seized to be a problem. Higher up into the kingdom the houses bared more.

The first house on the left had a dark green vine with white berries hung above the door and same hung on the windows. Gwen had always loved Christmas especially when she was young. As she she placed items of Christmas around her small home she thought about her very first Christmas in Camelot. _I remember mother singing and telling stories of saint nick whilst father and Elyan were busy on the decorations. I was so young and happy and more importantly I had a family, my family. _A very loud knock on the door awoke her from her memories. She wiped a small tear from her eye and opened the door to Elyan.

"Happy Christmas" Elyan said smiling his heart out.

"I wasn't expecting you, I thought you would be helping prepare for the Christmas feast" Gwen said surprised.

"I am, I came to check on you. I mean its been hard these past weeks and we're not much of a family" he said, his eyes avoiding Gwen's as he didn't want to see the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm fine, I've got you, I've got friends and I've A-Art-A ..." Gwen couldn't bring herself to say his name, she had no idea what the future was for them or even if there was a future.

"You got me, friends and … what exactly" Elyan said, he knew what she meant but was just playing along.

"Um … Ur … Nothing" she said with an awkward smile.

"Elyan why are you here" she said fast and demeaning.

"Oh okay. Its evil being alone on Christmas, so do you want to come give us a hand" he said holding out his hand.

"I guess" she knew she would help why the boys had training session which was code for snowball fight.

* * *

><p>Merlin woke to the sound of snivels and sour throated coughs coming from behind his bedroom door. <em>Just great, what a good wake up a room full of germs<em>, he thought to himself. Getting of bed was considered Merlin's weak point. His brain was telling him to get out of bed and not to be late for work or Arthur will probably break a cup again by throwing it at his head. While his body wasn't as concerned and was shielding it self from the cold.

Giaus knew exactly what time merlin need to be at Arthur's chambers by and it was thirty minutes over that time and still no movement from his room. He had no time to go in and wake him because he was busy giving out flu formulas.

"Merlin... Come On … Your Late" Giaus raised his voice and wasn't surprised he didn't get an answer because he knew Merlin was lazy.

About fifteen minutes later the door open showing a grump Merlin.

"How late am I" Merlin said with a yawn and a rub of his eyes.

"Almost an hour" Giaus said obviously not amused

"I'm dead" Merlin said hitting him self on the head.

"I know" Giaus said with a smile.

Merlin left with an apple for breakfast, he paced quickly down the halls of the castle. He fell over twice nearly three times before reaching the prince's chamber. As always he ran in without announcing or knocking.

"Your late" Arthur said as he stepped out from his changing screen. His face didn't seem surprised.

"Your dressed" Merlin said stopping in surprise.

"Okay, so think I can be a great king and I can win any battle but you don't think I can dress my self" Arthur said as he closed his wardrobe doors.

"Christmas miracles do happen" Merlin chuckled to himself.

"Shut up and get my breakfast" Arthur said after hearing the snide comment.

"You got dressed by yourself I think you can get your own breakfast" Merlin said with his geeky smile.

"Really I can also put you in the stocks by myself" Merlin's grin faded to worry in seconds.

"Really … I … Ur … Ill go get your breakfast my lord" Merlin said leaving in a hurry.

* * *

><p>Later that day the nobles were having a laugh about with snowballs and joking out side while the other people trying to get the kingdom looking grand. Merlin and Gwen were by one of tables in the hall getting it perfect for the eve of Christmas ball. The men came charging in from the cold, most were very wet and some were bruised. Gwen looked up to see the men in a long conversation with the court ladies about who would dance together at the ball she was waiting to hear who would be paired up with Arthur. <em>Stop it girl for heaven sakes you know that's nothing to do with you, <em>she thought to her self. Merlin saw her face and knew exactly what was going on through he head.

"He'll get the most awful there, he isn't that charming. Know one would really fall for him" he said trying to cheer her up but then he realised that she thought he was charming and also she had fallen hard for him.

"I mean, not that your weird and awful I meant … Ur … sorry" he said really embarrassed.

"Its fine, anyway why would I care who he dances with he is a prince and they always court the noblewomen of the court" she said obviously faking a smile.

"Yes and sometimes even beautiful serving girls" Merlin said showing her h usual geeky charming smile.

"Merlin, hush up. You talk of fairy tales" she said keeping her head down and spread the table cloth among the table.

After a awkward silence between them both servants carried on with their duties.

* * *

><p>Gwen was on her way to help one of the ladies pick a dress for the evening when she heard a crash from outside Uthers room. She ignored her politeness to knock and opened the door to find the broken king on the floor crying.<p>

"My lord" she said she flung to the floor helping him up on to his feet. She didn't let go of his arms just in case they were the only things keeping him up as they needed her for support.

"My lord, are you okay" she asked checking his head for any bumps. He looked up at her in shock and then he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Gwen gave a pitiful smile and covered him in the blankets spread across the floor, she had no idea how they got their.

In the end she spent four hours their just caring for him as he had giving up on it all.

Arthur was walking through the castle lost in thought. He thought about Christmas and that Christmas meant family and how he barely had one. His mother was dead, his sister was a evil sorceress wanting to kill him and take Camelot and his father was in a state. Thinking of his father made him sad, he thought of him alone in his room not being able to attend the ball for tonight. He walked past the west wing and head to the northern tower where his father stayed. He made his way past his uncle's old room and stopped out side the door of his fathers room. Arthur always braced him self before he went in for the site off the once great king now as a broken hearted man was quite an effect on him. He grabbed the door handle and opened the door to an empty room.

"Father... hmm" Arthur said to him self a little concerned. _He must be in the bedroom _he thought as he made his way past the table to the little door that lead to the bedroom. He didn't bother knocking

as he had many times but no response from the inside. As he entered he saw a person in a cream and pale green standing beside his fathers bed. She was helping Uther sit up and she didn't even notice someone enter. Arthur could tell it who it was just by her dark brown hair tide up with a few ringlets hanging down. He knew it was Gwen also from the way her dress swept across the floor, he remember this certain feature from the many times he watched her walk away from the hidden part of the castles that he and her shared their special moments together. He shook that thought out of his head, it wasn't that he didn't feel for her it was what his uncle said to him the day he arrived in Camelot.

* * *

><p>Two weeks ago<p>

"Arthur, I am glad to see you and its an honer that you asked me for my council" Agravaine said sitting at the table in Arthur's chambers.

"I'm glad you are here I don't have to rule Camelot by my own" Arthur said sitting opposite him.

"Well you wont be alone soon you will be married to a princess from one of the five kingdoms and many children, in fact I will start the arrangements at once" Agravaine said taking another sip of his wine.

"Um uncle that wont be necessary, I believe you met Guinevere early." Arthur said smiling also motioning to Merlin to fill his glass.

"I have not met Lady Guinevere at all" Agravaine said drinking more wine.

"No she um.." Arthur chuckled to himself.

"She use to work for Lady Morgana" Arthur said looking straight at his uncle.

"What do you mean work... You mean to tell me that Guinevere is a serving girl" Agravaine said with a confused expression.

"Arthur I know I am not your father but I do no what he would think about this... and I think you no to. He would tell you to marry for the good of the kingdom then he would either smack you silly or banish her" He said.

"But I love her more then I can say" Arthur said with slight anger in hi voice.

"Yes but you also love Camelot and I'm afraid that is more important. You must understand that being a king is hard and forging an alliance is very important for a Kingdoms future. The other Kingdoms will never respect you and especially her if she becomes your queen. Do this for your people" Agravaine left the princes chambers.

Arthur was sitting in silence, he mind was going through overload while his heart was breaking. He knew what he had to do even if he did love her.

"My lord, Gwen is ..." Merlin said but couldn't finish because the prince raised his hand before he could complete his sentence.

"You can go now Merlin" He said still no looking at his man servant. Merlin walked out and left him in his room. _What is Arthur thinking, his uncle isn't the king and Gwen and Arthur has been through to much just for some washed up wannabe man to crush them_ Merlin thought to himself as he passed through the corridors of the castle.

* * *

><p>"Your Highness" Gwen said awakening Arthur from his thoughts. She felt awkward being alone with him, well Uther was there but it was like they were alone.<p>

"I didn't know you were in here, ur I um... Gwen.. or" Arthur said calling himself an idiot in his mind.

"Your fathers fine" She said fiddling with her gown.

There was so much tension between them you could cut it with a knife. They wouldn't look directly at each other because of the overwhelming sensation to hold one another. Arthur lent against the wall while Gwen stood by Uthers bed side, he was fast asleep. They were only a few meters apart but it felt like miles. Arthur stared at his father and thought of the situation him and Gwen were in. _Damn, I had saved her life she has mine. She was the only one ever to speak up to me and tell me I was wrong. I stood up to my father for her. She broke the love spell on me. I gave her her brother back and now we can't even be in the same room as each other _Arthur thought to himself. Then all his memories of Gwen went rushing to his head causing him to do something.

"Gwen I can't bare this any longer" Arthur said not only shocking himself but Gwen to.

"Bare what my lord, I am confused" Gwen said disagreeing with her heart.

"I.. I lo" Arthur couldn't finish his sentence.

"You can't finish that sentence because it can't be" Gwen said hurting the prince and herself.

"But we tried so hard" Arthur this time looking straight into her eyes.

" You shouldn't have to try.. every time we get so close some thing happens and maybe that's fate" she said.

"Gwen" Arthur said almost crying, he stepped closer.

"No... ever since this has started all those years ago in my house we knew something was wrong.. but we were so stupidly in love that we were to blind to see it. I am a peasant, a commoner, someone who serves all day and night" She said stepping back.

"You are a prince soon to be king and you are destined to marry a beautiful princess and have royal blood children that is the way it happens" she said about to walk out when Arthur grabbed her arm, he wasn't letting his heart break without a fight.

"Your beautiful, your noble your Gwen. Many things have come between us you may think its fate telling us to stop well I think its fate saying whatever life throws at us we come out stronger" he said not letting go.

"I love you and when you love someone you never stand in their way, Arthur I'm doing you a favour. As I have heard many times your marriage will give Camelot a future and their king respect and I will not take that away from you" she said not being able to look at him.

"I have never regretted this and i never will, you have helped me become me basically and for that I am grateful. You will forever be in my heart just no by my side" and with that said he loosened his grip and she left as her heart had cracks upon cracks, as he saw her leave from the corner of his eye a independent tear left his eye and fell down his face.

"I always will" he murmured to himself.

* * *

><p>Merlin was wondering out in the forest looking for herbs. His hands were freezing as he search through the snow to find plants. As he wondered through a thick snow laden meadow he began to think about Christmas and how he didn't have his wish. He wished hope for all those families that have lost because of him. Such as Freya and Isolde, Balinor, Tom Gwen's father. And Will from Ealdor and many more. He thought these were the people he could of saved but failed to and he has that heavy burden on his heart.<p>

A few hours Merlin had returned with very few herbs and headed towards Gaius chambers, before he entered he heard Gaius and Agravaine talking.

"Im being serous Gaius its better you leave it me as I am family and he has asked for me himself" Agravaine said just leaving. He smiled at Merlin on the way out.

"What was that about" Merlin asked setting down the herbs.

"Nothing anyway is that all you got" Gaius said hold the basket up examining it.

"The winter has killed most of them and are you sure things are okay we aren't getting kicked out" Merlin said sitting down.

"No why would you say that" Gaius replied giving merlin a bowl of hot water to warm his hands.

"Because he is trying to change everything, I don't like him he told..." Merlin stopped himself not wanting to say it.

"Umm he looks weird" Merlin said changing the subject.

"There must be another reason why you don't like him I mean you look weird and I'm not judging you" Gaius said smirking.

"He tried to make Arthur get rid of Gwen" Merlin said his smile turn into a frown.

"What did Arthur do" Gaius asked with worry in his voice.

"He is just keeping her at a distance which is obviously hurting both him and her but I think Agravaine got to Gwen" Merlin said his frown growing more intense.

"Gwen wouldn't she is strong" Gaius said placing the herbs into a boiling pot.

"She is but if Agravaine convinced her that she is just getting in his way she will definitely break it off don't you think" Merlin said watching Gaius.

"Well lets hope he hasn't got to her" Gaius said as Merlin walked to his room. After Gaius was sure Merlin had gone to bed as it was late he set off on his own mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin with a bit of twist

Uther is still in the the heart broken shock so it's Arthur' first Christmas without him really. And Gwen isn't having the best of times her self. Will Merlin change that and help them enjoy Christmas or will his own sadness over come the cheer.

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Gaius made his way through the corridors leading to the princes chambers. He knocked very loud on the door so the prince would hear even if he was awake. It took a while but the words come in came through the big oak doors. Gaius entered and it was obvious that the prince was hoping it was someone else as his smile shrunk a bit.<p>

"I hope I didn't wake you" Gaius said looking at the state of Arthur's room.

"Umm no its fine.. oh and have you seen G-w-g" Arthur stopped himself and shook his head.

"Who my lord" Gaius said guessing it would be Gwen.

"Um nobody actually Merlin as you can see my room is a mess" He said looking around the room.

"My lord I'm afraid he is feeling rather down" Gaius said walking toward a chair.

"Not the only one" Arthur said his back to him as if almost he couldn't believe he said it.

Arthur and Gaius sat at the table both had full glasses of wine that sat their for ages. The men were discussing the farmers and it was clear neither was really interested in. Arthur just stared endlessly into his glass as the awkward silence continued, Gaius just stared at the prince knowing something lately.

"My Lord what's so troubling it makes us talk endlessly about farming and making you seem so distant" Gaius said moving his glass so he wouldn't knock it over.

Arthur got up from his seat and picked up his glass and walked to the window. He stared endlessly out it and finally put his glass to his lips slowly sipping it.

"You wouldn't" understand he said taking a bigger sip than before.

"Arthur you may think Im old and I will not understand love at your age but Arthur I was in love once before and I know how a broken heart feels" Gaius said causing the prince to put his glass down and look over at him.

"Gaius I have no idea what your talking about" Arthur said looking away as in shame.

"Arthur would you be this sulky sitting with a old man while you were in love which you are after the events you and Gwen have been in" Gaius said getting up ready to leave.

"No you would be holding Gwen now there is the chance for you to be together and Before I go and leave you to sleep its your Kingdom not Agravaine's" with that said he left the chamber and walked to his own.

* * *

><p>2 Days to Christmas<p>

Gwen was running around the kitchens as was others trying to get the Castle in order she had purposely keep her self busy in the kitchen so she wouldn't bump into any Knights and princes. When their was finally no work for her she left the kitchens. She found herself taking a clothes basket to Uthers room, she tried not to stand out so she kept to the side so know one would really notice her and just think she was just another servant passing through. When she was busy seeing who was behind her she bumped into a group of knights. She went crashing to the ground along with the basket. She looked up to see Elyan and Gwaine looking worried.

"Gwen are you okay" her brother asked helping he to her feet.

"Im fine, thankyou" Gwen said, she still looked like she had been crying.

"Gwen... why the tears" ask Gwaine picking up the basket.

"Um I hurt my self.. yes from the fall ill be alright anyway got to go, busy bee thats me bye" and with that out of the ordinary speech she left the knights in silence.

"What the hell" Gwaine said watching Gwen rush off into the distance castle.

"I have no idea maybe its something to do with christmas or umm i dont no" Elyan said rather confused.

"Really she is your sister" Gwaine said implying that Elyan should no more about her.

"Oh come on I havent been here that long and anyway she will probably talk to Merlin" Elyan said.

"Well then go talk to Merlin" Gwaine said pushing his friend.

"I can't bother him with this he already seems really down" Elyan said nearly stumbling from Gwaines friendly gesture.

"What Merlin is depressed since when" Gwaine asked looking like a twat.

"Since the battle, wait you hadn't noticed some friend you are" Elyan said as both the nights walked off.

* * *

><p>Gwaine had token Elyan's joke to seriously. He started thinking of when he first arrived in Camelot and how he was banished by a noblemen because he did what was right even though it ment he had to cross noble knights if you could call him that. He started having flash backs.<p>

Flash Back #1

"I'd love to see Arthur's face when he gets that bill" Gwaine said chuckling.

"Right. What is it with you and nobles?" Merlin asked polishing another shoe

"Oh, nothing. My father was a knight in Caerleon's army. He died in battle, leaving my mother penniless. And when she went to the King for help, he turned her away" Gwaine said, his mood change almost completely. He now look like a man who had lost so much.

"You didn't know him?" Merlin said with confusion but also pity

"Just some stories I've been told" Gwaine said with a smile as though a nice thought or memory swept into his head.

"Yeah, I know how that feels. I met my father just briefly before he died" Merlin now shared the lost expression as Gwaine.

"Why?" Gwaine asked.

"He was banished" he said calmly but inside he felt his blood boil.

"What had he done?" Gwaine said as he eyed Merlin.

"Nothing. He served the King" Merlin said as the images of Uther and Balinor swepted into his head.

"But the King turned against him? That doesn't surprise me" Gwaine said with hints of anger.

"Arthur's not like that." He said all to defensively

"Ha! Maybe. But none of them are worth dying for, heh?" Gwaine replied.

Gwaine laughed, and then hits his head on wall, and laughs some more.

Flash Back #2

"Where will you go?" Merlin said very worried.

"I was thinking Mercia" Gwaine said causally

"It's dangerous" Merlin said even more worried.

"Yeah. And you get a lot more ale for your money. I'm joking" Gwaine said smiling.

"Why don't you tell the King who you really are, he'll grant you a pardon, you can stay in Camelot?" Merlin asked almost like he was going to do it himself.

"I could never serve under a man like Uther" Gwaine said very disgusted.

"Yet you helped Arthur" Merlin said confronting Gwaine.

"He stood up for me" Gwaine said a little shocked as Arthur stood up to his father, the king.

"I knew he would" Merlin said proud and strong as though him and Arthur were brothers.

"That showed he is, indeed, a noble man" Gwaine said not at all surprised and yet he sounded a little proud.

"Then why don't you stay?" Merlin said confronting Gwaine.

Gwaine sighed..

"You could be a knight. Like your father. You and Arthur, you fought well together" Merlin said so desperately not wanting him to go.

"Then maybe one day we will again" Gwaine said walking off smiling.

Flash back over

Gwaine smiled as he remember how worried his friend was for him and now relised he hadn't even noticed or cared about Merlin since he was a knight. He remember his father and how he vowed to himself never to be basically what Uther was. He now made a rash decision to not be a knight anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin with a bit of twist

Uther is still in the the heart broken shock so it's Arthur' first Christmas without him really. And Gwen isn't having the best of times her self. Will Merlin change that and help them enjoy Christmas or will his own sadness over come the cheer.

p.s there are some familiar songs in letters

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Gwaine was all packed up now he just paced around his room in the castle. He knew it was very late and should leave now if he didn't want to start a commotion. He had tried to leave twice already but it felt wrong. Now he picked up his bag and head for the door but he stopped in the doorway. Then he thought<p>

_The reason your leaving because you have become an arrogant brat and now your being a jerk by leaving without a goodbye. Its Christmas and your friends don't no about this_

He went back into his room put his bag on his bed and went to the desk. He sat down and began grabbing paper after paper he started writing his first letter to Arthur. It was tricky to write as he was his king but also his friend. He didn't want to insult him so he kept it short and meaningful. The tree knights were next, he put their letters together as they and himself had been through so much together and they preferred to be a team rather than an individual. Now that was hard he simply said goodbye without explaining just a good bye and wrote down a few memories. Gwen was next, she wasn't easier either. He just complimented her a lot and said how she hadn't fallen for him but that's why he liked her she was just her, no falseness just her. Now Merlin was that hardest of all, Merlin was his best friend and one of those little brothers you take a stab in the heart for. He explained and explained, there was no easy way to say it but it was goodbye.

Gwaine left before dawn but each letter was sealed with his family crest and was put in a place that he knew they would fined. He didn't know if he would come back to Camelot but he need to see if there was another place out their for him. The sun had rose by the time he slipped through the gate on his horse, as you could just see Camelot in the distance, Gwaine turned around to face it. He knew he would miss it but he needed to do this and with that thought he rode away into the forest.

* * *

><p>Merlin woke up before Giaus and decide he would go for a morning stroll, he was walking in the town when his depression struck again as he saw everyone around him hugging and smiling about Christmas. He had never felt like this before, he abandoned the lower town for the tavern to drown his sorrows. He was surprised to see it with only a few old blokes in it. As he walk up to the bar he was stopped abruptly by a man twice the height and size of Merlin. He had tangled brown hair to his shoulders and piecing black eyes. You didn't want to get on the wrong side of him.<p>

"Merlin?" question the man intimidatingly cracking his knuckles while staring down at Merlin. All Merlin could do was nod, he was scared and confused. The man nodded his head and pulled a letter out of his shirt and shoved into Merlin's hands that he fell to the floor, then the big man walked away. Merlin got up and eyed the letter, _that crest I know it... Gwaine.._ he thought. Forgetting the drink he walk out clutching the letter. It was strange Gwaine hadn't spoke to him recently and now he wrote him a letter, Merlin smelt trouble. He open it in the streets of the lower town.

_Merlin,_

_Knew it, knew you would be in the tavern. We all know I aint the best writer so Ill keep this short._

_I always knew this day would come, We'd be standing one by one._

_I wanted to be a runner, go where ever I want, be who I wanna be._

_But ever since I've lived in Camelot I always knew after all these years There'd be laughter there'd be tears._

_But never thought that I'd walk away With so much joy but so much pain And it's so hard to say goodbye._

_Yesterday I was happy but today I relised why I helped you in the first place._

_Not because I had to, not because of my tittle but because you needed me._

_But yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know you._

_Another chapter in the book cant go back but you can look but a new chapter is always in a new place._

_Up ahead only open doors, Who knows what we're heading towards, I wish you love I wish you luck._

_For you the world just opens up, But it's so hard to say goodbye because your are my little brother who it has been an honor to serve._

_I'll always remember you,_

_Gwaine_

Merlin felt his world plunch to darkness, this couldn't mean what he thought Gwaine leaving. But he had to check, he ran to the stables and just as he thought gwaines horse was gone. After he left the stables, Merlin just sat on the steps out side the Castle entrance watching the world go by. Suddenly someone had just slouched into the space next to him.

"Okay, twice in as row now of a morning without my servant" Arthur's recognizable tone spoke. But Merlin didn't budge or even twitch.

"What is it, is Giaus making clean a fat person with a sponge again" Arthur said, but still Merlin didn't even blink.

"Okay maybe later, but Merlin I still need you to do your job" Arthur a gave one last smile waiting for one in return when he relised he wasn't going to get it he strolled over to the training ground.

* * *

><p>As Arthur began warming up he noticed a group of knights huddling around someone, he stormed up to them because every one was suppose to warm up to. When he reached the group he saw Percival in the center, Arthur cleared his throat and the group shifted apart and now the only ones left were Leon, Elyan and Percival now standing in a line. Percival was clutching a letter in his hand which caught Arthur's attention second. But firstly he noticed Gwaine was not with them.<p>

"Okay firstly where is Gwaine and secondly why weren't you already training" Arthur said in is usual charming voice. Each knight was pale with shock and didn't answer him.

"Guys it looks like you've seen a ghost what has Gwaine done this time, did he put poison ivy in your shoes again ?" Asked Arthur in a joking tone the only action the men made was Percival giving the letter to Arthur a

_Percival, Leon and Elyan and Arthur_

_Hello your truly the best mates a guy could have. I_

_m sorry that Im doing this but before we met I never stayed anywhere_

_ I didnt have a home now that I've got one I feel like I have to leave it _

_This is where the chapter ends __A new one now begins_

_The time has come for letting go The hardest part is when you know  
><em>

_All of these years - When we were here Are ending, but I'll always remember_

_We have had the time of our lives Now the page is turned  
><em>

_The stories we will write We have had the time of our lives  
><em>

_And I will not forget The faces left behind  
><em>

_It's hard to walk away __From the best of days_

_But if it has to end I'm glad you have been my friend In the time of our lives_

_Where the water meets the land There is shifting of the sand  
><em>

_Like the tide that ebbs and flows The memories will come and go  
><em>

_All of these years When we were here Are ending I'll always remember_

_We say goodbye We hold on tight To these memories That never die_

_Gwaine._

Arthur looked up what the hell is going on.

* * *

><p>Gwen was on the way to her old mistresses room, for some reason she like it even though Morgana was evil because she wasn't always she use to be Gwens best friend. She would always make sure the room was nice just in case the old Morgana would walk back into her room. As Gwen entered the room to hang Christmas decorations she noticed a basket full of white flowers sitting there with a letter on top with her name written on it. She then recognized these flowers were same ones gwaine put in her hair when they first me. <em>What is he doing <em>she thought as she grabbed the letter laughing to herself.

_Gwen,_

After the silence, after the last words. Caught in the silence. Caught in between.

After the madness. After the slow shock. Before the wave hits, the flood comes rushing in.

This is the bad before the worse. This is the storm before the storm

I haven't even hit the bottom of this ocean floor. This is the bend before the break.

This is the mercy not the grace. This is the proof and not the faith i try to find.

There shouldn't be a good in goodbye.

Gwaine

Gwen was deeply sadden and began to cry as he was her good friend.

* * *

><p>By the evening the whole Kingdom new of Gwaine's sudden departure, Arthur was now greeting guest who came to Camelot for the ball along with the knights. Merlin Giaus and Gwen were still busy in the great hall.<p>

"Merlin he come back you know he will" Gwen whispered to Merlin as she couldn't bare the thought of him sad. He looked up and gave her a goofy fake smile and walked to the other table to help out.

"I don't think its just that Gwaine has left I do think its more than that"said Giaus helping Gwen with the decorations. She nodded and then looked around a sudden group of laughter filled the hall. About 20 new noble men and women flooded the hall. One beautiful woman had latched her arm on to Arthur who looked just as depressed as Merlin. When Arthur caught Gwens eye he tried to move away from the woman but made her latch on even more.

"Gwen she is a little out of her league with Arthur" said Giaus smiling up at her as he noticed the prince. Gwen looked at him and smiled faked.

"Yes but so am I" and with that said she left Giaus and went with Merlin.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin with a bit of twist

Uther is still in the the heart broken shock so it's Arthur' first Christmas without him really. And Gwen isn't having the best of times her self. Will Merlin change that and help them enjoy Christmas or will his own sadness over come the cheer.

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Uther sat up in his chambers staring down at the court yard, he watched the guest flood the castle in winter coats. Now an again he had to take a second look at the beautiful young ladies with black hair because for a second he thought his daughter was home. He should want to kill her but can't find it in him, to be honest he can't find anything anymore not since she showed her true self and left. He blamed himself if he never hated magic if he never used it then she wouldn't feel like there was no other way.<p>

Unknown to Uther Morgana was feeling so much pain and lost that her hate grew towards him and Arthur. She hated herself and her life but now what else could seh do Uther practically made her what she was, a witch. If only her sister could see her, the only reason she has to plot revenge is for her sister. To Morgana for filling her last promise to her was so important she abandoned her own dream of running away. Soon she could once she had done it...

* * *

><p>Gwen had abandoned her job in the castle, not that anyone would notice, her new mission was to take Merlin home and make him happy again at all cost. She cared about he best friend and know he was doing the same. But there was one problem... Arthur, he hadn't been really seen since Gwaine left he mainly stayed in his room. Merlin was the one to usually cheered him up but how could he when he wasn't even happy. She had to tell him but she didn't know how he would take it. She is leaving just to take Merlin back to his mother and see if that might cheer him up but a tiny reason was to leave Arthur because his uncle did say to her that this would be the perfect time for him to select a bride and that e had order a lot of kings to bring their daughters. She knew that her heart would break and she would fall apart. So she walked slowly to Arthur's room and then stopped, she heard mumbling inside. Just as she was about to knock the door open and Princess Angeline walked out giving he a weird look on the way out. When Angeline was way out of ear shot Gwen went busting in in a fit of rage, Arthur stood up from his chair very quickly. Gwen walk over to him and slapped him hard across the face.<p>

"What the hell Arthur how could you and with her I mean how dare you" Gwen screamed at Arthur as he clutched his face.

"What do you mean and that bloody hurt" Arthur said just as loud and angry as Gwen.

"Don't you even try to play dumb she comes out of your room and she looks quite flustered your disgusting" Gwen screamed back at him hitting his chest hard until Arthur grabbed her wrists and held them up so there faces were pretty close.

"How dare I do you relise the pain you put me through you shouldn't care remember you broke it off with me and now you come here and slap when nothing happened tell me why the hell it is any of your business" Arthur yelled at her and tightened his grip but once he saw her wince he let go and turned his back on her. Gwen breathed slowly and slammed the door on the way out. they both were livid.

* * *

><p>Much later that night Giaus was helping Merlin pack his things for tomorrow. Their was a small bag on the table filled with warm clothes and some food supplies. They both moved around the room not saying a word.<p>

"I don't see why you can't come I mean mother will be glad to see you to" Merlin said wrapping hisYi mothers Christmas present.

"Yes well I am needed here and anyway Gwen and I think you need this trip to help your depression and of course your mother may want to see you ever thought of that" said Giaus putting a scarf into the small over pact bag.

"I dont have depre" Merlin was cut of when Gwen cam rushing in the door with red cheeks.

"Its cold and are you almost packed" Gwen said peering into the bag and smiling.

"Yeah almost ready can't wait to see my mother again what about you ?" Merlin said finally giving a true smile.

"Yeah i got one more thing to do and it will be nice to see her and get away I guess" Gwen finished looking sadly at the wall. Merlin looked at her and smiled.

"You okay ?" He asked finally doing up the bag.

"Yeah anyway you get some sleep Im just gonna do that thing i need to do and Giaus make sure he is up on time" Gwen said giggling before she closed the door.

"Come on off to bed" Giaus said pushing Merlin up the stairs.

Mean while Gwen was walking through the Castle when she came to a halt outside Arthur's door. She stood there for a minute or so waiting to go in. She opened her eyes and burst into the room. Arthur was in his sleeping trousers by the wardrobe and turned around to face her. He looked angry again.

"What do you want now, hit me slap me rip my heart out and tread on it again" Arthur said rather rude.

"No Arthur" Gwen said calmly and without feeling.

"Then what do you want ?" He asked a little curious

"You I want you" Gwen said and Arthur looked at her in confusion he opened his mouth to say something but was silenced as she ran across the room and pushed him up against the wall and slammed her lips to his. Arthur still shocked kissed her back fierce. After on minute of a raging battle between their tongues Arthur hoisted Gwen up onto his hips and pressed her back to the wall. Her hands were digging into his back as he started kissing her neck. Before either of them knew it they were on the bed, Gwen was at the bottom while Arthur holding his wait up by an arm lay on top. She suddenly broke the kiss when her hand ran over a scar on his chest. Arthur look up at her and then saw where her hand was and looked away.

"I fogot for a moment you were a prince" she said smiling sadly. Arthur got of her immediately and sat on the end of the bed and sighed.

"I got that cut when Merlin saw a snake and fell oh his horse and then the horse rode into mine knocking me off and falling on to something sharp" Arthur and Gwen both laughed. Arthur looked at her, she hadn't moved her position. After a while of silence Gwen sat behind Arthur and ran her fingers along his back.

It wasn't long till they were back to kissing and forgetting everything in the world soon kissing led to something more. Later Gwen was laying on her stomach on Arthurs chest, their bare bodies breathing at the same time. His arms were wrapped around her while they both slept.

* * *

><p>That night Morgana had made her way to Camelot and stood in the meadow just outside the kingdom. A tear fell from her eye, she was angry with her self <em>don't cry about being by yourself you have to be remember your an evil witch your nothing to them anymore they hate you like you do them <em>she thought to herself.

"I'm coming home daddy" she said wiping away the tear and then gave an evil laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>For more chapters please review <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys i know i have been away for a while but I am back please if you have any suggestions just tell me ...**

**chapter 5**

Thick snowed laid upon the streets of Camelot. Everyone invited to the ball had arrived the previous night so the Castle was packed with guests. The servants were fussing over the preparations for tonight's ball while the nobles lay tucked in their beds. Giaus was awake, he was reading a very old book that told tales of cures and illness. He didn't have to wake Merlin for another four hours so he tried to be as quiet as he could letting him get the extra rest. Uther on the other hand was hidden away in his chambers which was filled with the sounds of his snores. He tossed and turned in his sleep due to horrid nightmares that filled his mind. The king was not himself nor would he ever be himself again not matter how much his son begged him. Arthur also lay sleeping but this was a different kind of sleep.

The cold morning sun pierced through the gaps in the curtain, slipping small rays of light into the princes room. Arthur lay tangled in the sheets of his bed clinging to the resting Gwen. He began to stir and slowly opened his eyes, he looked around the room heavily sighing to himself. He let his eyes wonder to Gwen, her curly brown locks were covering part of her beautiful face as she lay motionless against his chest. He knew some how she would be embarrassed by her appearance yet he could see no fault. His eyes gazed over the white sheet that cover her chest at the top of her thighs, instantly he was reminded of his and Gwen's events from last night. Arthur smiled remembering the pleasure in Gwen's voice as she moaned his name. The sex wasn't his favorite part, in fact it was the fact that for the first time he woke to Gwen asleep beside him. Normally she would rush off straight after terrified they would be caught. But last night was different, it showed that despite their faults they would always find away back to each other. She began to stir, Arthur watched as she fluttered he eyes open.

Gwen gave a small smile when she saw Arthur looking down on her. She to was reminded of last nights events, she smiled again as she remembered how Arthur passionately made love to her. "Did I wake you ?" Arthur asked stroking her arm, she was to flustered to speak so she simply turned her left to right to say no."I could stay like this for ever" Arthur laughed kissing her nose. "We can't..." Gwen said slowly, "It's hard to forget who we are" he said sheepishly. "No... I don't mean that it's just soon I'm going on a sort of trip with Merlin" she giggled at the sudden alarmed look that swept over Arthur's face. "It is not like that... he hasn't been himself lately and no one knows wife and I thought maybe he should visit his mother" Gwen said. "I didn't even notice, how much of an idiot am I ?" Arthur said with a hint of shame in his voice. "No one did, between us i think that could a bit of the reason why Gwaine disappeared" she said while Arthur's smile faded. "I never asked how you were after that ?" she asked he smile fading as well. "Honestly it hit me like a tone of bricks, yet I gave out the appearance that i didn't care. But the boys guessed it had a huge effect on me after I put them through the possibly worse training session". They laid there in silence for a while till they both were startled by a knock at the door.

"What do we do" Gwen said rushing to her feet pulling the sheet on to her covering her body. "Would it be totally inappropriate for me to ask you to hide" Arthur asked half laughing. Gwen gave him an evil stare but dashed behind the changing screen. Arthur put some clothes on then tossed Gwen's over the top of the screen. He smiled slightly as she made a sort of heavy annoyed sigh. The Knock came again this time it was more loud and more powerful. He ran to the door and opened it slowly. "Arthur... let me guess you just woke up, anyway i know it very early but i need to discuss matters with you may I come in ?" He asked smiling widely. Arthur had no time to think he knew his uncle could discuss for hours and about the harshest of things. "I would much like to discuss it later for i fear if i do not sleep now i will be snoring throughout the ball tonight." Arthur said, he was very proud he came up with that good excuse in that short of time. "His uncles jolly face fell slightly, yet for some reason he could sense that Arthur was not alone. He knew it could only be one person.. Gwen.

"Very well I will see you later, oh and by the way Princess Angelina is waiting for you to sweep her off her feet" His uncle said as he hurried off quickly. Arthur's face turned pale praying that what his uncle just said didn't pass through the room into Gwen's hearing range. "Could you do me up.. ?" Gwen asked, her back was turned towards Arthur. He looked over to her knowing now their little moment had ended. "When do you leave.. ?" He asked lacing up her corset, see Arthur can barely dress himself but for some reason he is very good at corsets. "In two hours gives me time to wash and say goodbye to my brother" she said not trying to enjoy Arthur's small kisses on her neck. "Ill prepare horses for you" Arthur said sitting on his bed. "No we can sort that just fine, im sure there are more important things you should do". After much chatter Arthur and Gwen both left his chambers together, they both smiles on their faces until Gwen stopped. "Im sorry for yesterday when I slapped you I was out of order, I dont know why she was in your room but its none of my business" she was stopped by Arthur,"Gwen it is your business, we are together"Arthur looked deep into her eyes. "And I dont care who knows it" He said kissing her for the whole public to see.

But what the two didn't know was that Arthur's uncle was lurching in the corridor, smiling wickedly to himself. He knew he should report back their whole conversation to Morganna...

**Well I hope you like it... next time It will be more friendship and stuff like that. Btw there is more coming from Morganna ...**


End file.
